Haaken
Haaken (하아켄, Haaken) is a character in Denma. Summary He first mentioned in A Catnap (73). He's Acceleration Quanx. He's faster than Abigail. He's Guyrin's father. 20 years ago, the Duke says he has heard of this name before, and Abigail also says he thinks he has heard of this name before. These two are related to Agnes. He should've been the Guardian priest for Agnes Deva instead of Abigail, but for some reason, he declined the offer the position so he took that position. He leaving Guyrin to Rosa and he totally forgot about them all this time while he was locked up after the church set him up. He was a life-term prisoner of the Internal Affairs. His comrades resist El, but Kaiser becomes his man. He's Kaiser's friend. Biography Past Decades ago He shoots an object Quanx bullet to El, so he wears mask. 20 years 1 month ago In A Catnap (72), Blue skin pushes the members of the Internal Affairs with his Quanx ability. Blue skin and Bomb guy are curious that Hades lets them go or it's a blackout. Hades says the Transcriptome defense system is down, and he doesn't know what went wrong but the system will be back up in a few minutes, so he suggests them to breakout from prison. Bomb guy says Hades should know his place because he got rearrested after escaping the prison. Hades says the Internal Affairs are the See's infamous Black Priests, so if Blue skin, Bomb guy, him are inside the eight universe, they'll end up dying, and it's a matter of time so follow him outside. Hades says they're all sentenced to life in prison so they would've only left here after death, so just shut up and come with him. Abigail finds out Hades has disappeared from the Internal Affairs Department through Teleportation. At this time, the Internal Affairs tells the prisoners that were in special cells escaped. Gatsu thinks he didn't think that the prisoners would be moving together. Gatsu reports to the Duke. The Duke says something unexpected happened is never want to hear, and he orders Gatsu send him the personal information of the guys that are moving with Hades. The Duke wonders about that Hades is leading the group because of the Transcriptomes that are guarding the Palace. The Duke sees personal information and says he can't blame Gatsu for this because he set it up that way too, and he wonders how much impact that these guys can make on Hades each one is pretty tough maybe he need another plan. At the moment, the Duke sees him and he says he has heard of this name before, and he asks if his nickname is something from hell. The Duke taps the calculator and surprised because he sees the result. Abigail arrives in the ship through June because Hades escaped again and with other guys this time. Abigail sees the data when he got from the Internal Affairs, and he says one of them are moving with Hades, uses the same skill as he does. This data says 'HAAKEN. He is really dangerous and really really crazy. (Peace was not where / Please run out when) look at this guy you will.' Abigail says he thinks he has heard of the name "Haaken" before. June brings Abigail to a gun with actual bullets. Abigail says June is coming with him and aims a gun to him. While talking to Honma, Max sees a sight which is the prisoners, including Hades and him are arrive in front of them. Hades asks did Max know they were going to be here. Max says the information network of the Security Department won't miss a simple plan like this. Blue skin says he used his detecting ability and there're only them who're Quanxs in the area, so that's strange. Hades says Max did plan a surprise party when they show up like this, but they already know where he's patrolling via the Internal Affairs network. At this time, Abigail and June appear in front of Hades. He faces Abigail. Hades says Abigail is used the same Acceleration ability as his to break his cube, and he tells him to throw his cube at him. Honma reflected cube, and he says he has the ability to reflect all the attacks against him and return them to the user. Blue skin says the prisoners have to get out of the Palace now because the search team will be here soon. Honma says Max don't ask for any more backup because the things will get more complicated, and he can take care of the prisoners by himself, and the Duke wants him to take all the credit for this. Honma says there won't be any more help on their side so they don't run away. Blue skin says their goal is to get out of the eight universe without wasting their energy, and even if they don't call for help once they start crashing, people will be coming in from everywhere. Bomb guy says they should retreat and wait for another opportunity, but he says it's clear that they already know what their goal is because they're here, and it they wait for another opportunity, they'll have to face more guys. He flies at Honma, but he reflects so he backs to him. He, Bomb guy, Blue skin try to come at Max. Abigail tries to fight against him, who has the same ability as himself, but he, Max, June are assaulted by him. Abigail thinks he's faster than him. Bomb guy and Blue skin are go to the Palace and he says let Hades and him handle them, and they'll work their way toward the Transcriptome barrier. He beats Abigail. Abigail says he's win so he can calm down, and he take this gun too. He says if he see Abigail again, he's dead so he should stay where he's. People fight each other. June puts blue skin's both hands on the wall with his Teleportation ability, and he says he'll get bomb guy he can talk to, but he's struck by him. He trying to pull out blue skin's both hands with his ability, but he's blocked by Max. He tries to aim by gun, at this time, Abigail applies a pain relief spray to his eyes, and he says he can't use Acceleration ability while trying to aim a gun, and he need fingerprints to use that gun so he'll give him back what he owes him. Abigail says he knew he heard of his name because he should have been the Guardian priest for Agnes Deva instead of him, but for some reason, he declined the offer the position so he took that position now. He says so Agnes really wanted a guy with an Acceleration ability, and he asks so how is that evil girl doing these days. Abigail angry so he beats him. He uses Acceleration ability, and he also beats Abigail and says he's a very passionate priest because he really is bewitched by Agnes. He beats Abigail, and says he use the Acceleration ability he can use the body to see things. He says he had a high expectation when he heard that Abigail broke Hades' Cube but that's disappointing so he's just going to be Agnes' side without much thought anyway, and on top of that, he's doing all kinds of dirty work for that ambitious homicidal maniac. He beats Abigail. Abigail thinks his way stronger than he's and more than twice as fast, so the punches are about four times stronger, and if he take any more punches, his bones will break. June thumbs up and says he's getting beat up and he has never seen Abigail get beat up like that. Abigail also thumbs up. Abigail and June are disappear. Max beats Blue skin, but Max is attacked by him. He wakes Bomb guy up. Blue skin says his breath is in trouble, and his arms are already integrated with the wall so he can't move, so he just go. He really accept it. Max says he's done, but he says he's in his dream. At this time, Honma appears and he says it's not a dream but a reality that will hit him in seconds. Max catches his ankle. Honma penetrates he and Bomb guy. He says he doesn't like how it feels. Honma says they should still if they don't want to be penetrated, and he'll pin them into the wall like Blue skin. The Internal Affairs is appears, and the Director says they'll handle the rest because they'll be sent to Internal Affairs prison anyway. At this time, Bomb guy uses Explosion ability. Honma flees with Max, and he thinks he caught them off guard. Hades takes Rami up and appears, and he says the Transcriptome barrier is off now so that means it's a chaos. Hades is disappears, and a Transcriptome is appears. Hades takes Blue skin and arrive to rest guys and says they should move because the Transcriptome defense will be disabled soon. The prisoners are disappear. In a building opposite, Hades locks Rami in the cube. Hades says once the Transcriptome defense is disabled, the prisoners will head to the Intersecting Space, and he couldn't find the Transcriptome controller and the Internal Affairs should know what the prisoners are going after by now so that's why they'll disable the barrier. Coloring video of Seunghee Hong's A Catnap (98). She released the video that she recorded for the project announcement with Youngsoon Yang's permission. Jay has been trapped in a broken playground rubble, and he wakes up and calls to Rami. Rami also wakes up and she says she'll save Jay so he can stay with it. Hades says to Bomb guy that, Rami is their hostage and it worked against Honma so they'll use her till they get out of here. He thinks it's uncomfortable, so he breaks the cube, and says he doesn't like people whining. Hades says he thinks that makes any sense right now, and Bomb guy takes off Blue skin's bandage, ties Rami's limbs, then covers her eyes and gags her mouth. He feels sorry for Rami. Abigail says he want Honma to deal with the guy with white hair of the red outfits because he can't do anything 'cause of him. Hades covered by cube and he protects attacks. Hades says this cube isn't to protect himself from the Internal Affairs, and there're four guys that escaped. At this time, Bomb guy appears and uses explode skill. Blue skin beats a guy by his stone hands. He says the prisoners are going straight to the Intersecting Space. He thinks finally they're arrive the Intersecting Space. The Director of Internal Affairs is been sitting on the top of the Intersecting Space lid and casting a spell. Then he sees a hallucination. The Director of Internal Affairs thinks the hallucinations that they're seeing now and the memories that they don't want to remember, because they're Quanxs, most of them are about how they got their abilities or terrible incidents that they couldn't handle even with their abilities, so overwhelmed by regret or sorrow, they'll get trapped inside the prison of themselves. He sees a baby and cries and thinks she's his daughter Guyrin. The explosion occurs and the hallucination ability breaks. He thinks he thought Guyrin, so he got to time to waste here. He says he's done here so they can go, and he's staying in the Eight universe, because he forgot about something important that he should take care of. He goes out of the Palace. Gatsu says they can't afford to lose anyone but Hades. An Internal Affairs inspector arrives here. Actually, an Internal Affairs inspector is him. Thanks to that Internal Affairs agent lying on the ground, he had managed to pass through those security perimeters whose unnoticed. He steals the clothes of a passing employee and wears it, and he calls a taxi. In the taxi, he thinks to kill his daughter Guyrin with his hands. Even since then Guyrin is still alive. It's possible that he gave up killing Guyrin, or he has been failed. In 1. A.E. (2) - Ch.495, he meets his comrades, and he finds Guyrin and Rosa. A comrade says he's sorry and it looks like someone slipped the plan that day to El. He accuses himself because he leaving Guyrin to Rosa like that, and he totally forgot about them all this time while he was locked up after the church set him up, and he even thought about running away to another universe. He asks where's the rest of the crew. A comrade says he doesn't know since when, but they went out of reach one by one, and his guess is they either got tired from all the fighting and ran away, or got killed by El's new goon. He asks where's Kaiser. A comrade answers Kaiser works for El now. El's man is Kaiser Heubing. He meets Kaiser. However, he doesn't get angry any more, but rather they eats alaska pollocks' dried young, and drink a can of beer. Kaiser asks he did escape from prison, and he answers yes, and he asks how's his wife doing. Kaiser answers his wife is getting better ever since he came out of the Wolves' Den. He thinks something, and he says he must've been sick of there himself, and after he broke out from prison, the first thing he could think of was running away to another universe, and he never cared about Guyrin before but all those things she'll go through as she grows up kept bugging him so he came back to kill her so she can die without any pain because it's better kill her rather than letting those noble pricks take advantage of her. Kaiser says he thinks, he thinks that makes him more of a wolf, and he must've hurt his head back in the cell, and he asks he shouldn't asking why he went to El first. He answers because Kaiser was hungry and it's what lap dogs who pretend to be wolves always do. Kaiser says he likes living as a dog, because he doesn't need to act so smart to get paid, his wife and Dike are happy. He says soon he'll get what's coming for him for his betrayal. Kaiser says that's okay, because if he die as El's dog, his family will get a job, and they got a new Hyper-Quanx who can do Interplanetary Teleportation, so he heard there will be a major bust on the Wolves' Den this month, and if he survived until then and get dispatched himself, he should take care of him first, 'cause he can't let beautiful Guyrin die in the hands of some wolf talking gibberish in despair. They both cheers, and drink beer. He says he didn't know the night view was this beautiful from here. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (124) - Ch.655, an El's guard calls to El. El says the he told the El's guard not to use the direct line. The El's guard says that he's sorry, but this was an urgent matter the Count El were waiting for, the El's guards found where the leader of the Pentagon, Eldgon is. Guyrin is surprised. El says that it's the best news he has heard all day. El orders to Gaya that there's a new task for Lot, so she should tell him to get over here, pronto. El says that at last, he can get the object Quanx bullet out of his head, he'll get his face back and get rid of this stupid mask. Guyrin is alarmed at the news. El hugs Guyrin and says that there's no need to be afraid, and he won't hurt her father, she who's poor thing has his word on that, so don't worry. Lot says to Federick that he's running an errand from the Count, he wanted him to capture the Pentagon's leader, called "Eldgon", and as it turns out he wasn't far away, he's at a local market in Urano. Eldgon's real name is Haaken. The El's guard reports to Lot that Eldgon's real name is Haaken, and he uses Acceleration skills, and he has a very advanced level of his abilities, to the point he's often mistaken for a Hyper, and his favorite color is something. Lot says that why would he ever need to know his favorite color because the El's guard member is like his fan boy or something, and he asks that where he's. The El's guard answers that he's in the salon madeleine on the third alleyway to Lot's right. Foreshadowing In A Catnap (93) - Ch.415, he use the Acceleration ability he can use the body to see things. In Kuan's Fridge (6), Ibon says he thought Eldgon was a Hyper. Juwan says Eldgon just looks like a Hyper because his skills manifest themselves differently, and besides, even if he were a Hyper, there's no guarantee he can open it. In Kuan's Fridge (124) - Ch.655, the El's guard calls to El, and says that the El's guards found where the leader of the Pentagon, Eldgon is. Guyrin is surprised. Guyrin is alarmed at the news. El hugs Guyrin and says that there's no need to be afraid, and he won't hurt her father, she who's poor thing has his word on that, so don't worry. Next deployment Volume 9 In Kuan's Fridge (132), Eldgon, who's real name is Haaken punches Lot with his Acceleration ability and then slams him into the wall. He says that how dare an El's dog try to catch a wolf, and he should go tell them that a wolf fights till the end. Lot says that it's like everywhere he goes, everyone just punches first, and they never bother to listen, ever thought about what he'll do if that doesn't work, so let's do this. Lot wins to him, and he overlap his both palms and pierces to his finger. Lot says that if he have worked out with his accelerating ability, his body should be practically bulletproof so he should show him them muscles. Lot pokes his leg. Lot says that his muscles get soft after all these years, and it's not fun when he loosen out, so he can flex, and he'll just poke him in one spot only for appearance's sake. Lot pokes his leg's one spot continuously and says that he heard he has been hiding here and there but he doesn't know how much of a hot shot he used to be, he's gonna take him to the Count now, if he ever show any disrespect to him, or cause a disturbance and get people hurt, he'll get to see his own limbs ripped apart from his body, starting from his legs, so he should behave. Lot brings him to El who's wear black outfit. Around El are people dressed in red like Dike and his father. Lot says him to put his forehead on the floor. El says that the process of attend on guest is harsh because Lot is a little edgy these days, and he finds him because he want to remove the object Quanx bullet who's stuck in his head in the past and he's still painful and uncomfortable and he want to remove his stuffy mask. Lot smacks his forehead and shouts that he should answer to El. El says to him that Guyrin is doing good here being adored by he and Cain. He's angry and Lot smacks his forehead again. El says that Guyrin is such an ecstatic beauty because last night when he saw her who's glistening body under the moonlight and he could see Aslin from her. He's surprised. El says that, in the past he really wanted to tear him to get reward for the loss he lost Aslin, but now he has Guyrin so he can forgive him, so, he should be grateful for her and prize her as they do. El orders to Lot that he should treat him like a family with proper manners, so he should take him to the infirmary. Volume 10 Quanx abilities *Acceleration: His Quanx ability is Acceleration. Jet thinks all 3 of the Pentagon are Hyper-Quanx, but Juwan, who's the best of best Quanx trainer says he isn't Hyper-Quanx, and he just looks like a Hyper because his skills manifest themselves differently. He has a very advanced level of his abilities, to the point he's often mistaken for a Hyper. He use the Acceleration ability he can use the body to see things. Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Haaken and Assassin Haaken are playable characters. Haaken's default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Haaken's growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Darkness attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description The prisoner who was imprisoned with Hades. After the prison break, he returns to the wolf cave against the Count El for his daughter Guyrin. Assassin Haaken's default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Assassin Haaken's growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Darkness attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description The one of the leader of a wolf cave against the Count El. There's a rumor that he's a Hyper-Quanx because he's also being used its excellent Acceleration ability. Eldgon Haaken skin updated on July 27, 2017 (Spoiler). Additional stat: damage 10% Trivia *The name Haaken comes to the Scandinavian name Haaken. It's an alternate form of Hákon. It means "noble, of the highest race; exalted son". *In A Catnap (73), it reveals that his nickname is Something from Hell. But in original version, the Duke says "Is his nickname is kind of Infernal (or Hell) Blah Blah?" In South Korea, people call him the Infernal Banging (지옥의 바바바, Jiogui Bababa). *Fan arts **September 7, 2012 - A Catnap (85) - Ch.407 **May 16, 2013 - Source - A Catnap (93) - Ch.415 **June 14, 2014 - Source, October 5, 2015 (Animation) **July 14, 2014 **September 24, 2014 - Source **September 24, 2014 - Source Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quanx Category:Church of Madonna